smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 4
When the purple fly was captured, Papa Smurf and the last remaining Smurfs returned to the village and performed countless tests on the purple fly in order to try and find the cure. But after every test was performed with each showing no positive results, Papa Smurf believed that there was no chance of ever finding the cure to cure the many infected Smurfs. "I've tried everything and nothing works!" he said sadly. "Does that mean we can't help Mama Smurf, Grandpa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "And all the other Smurfs, Papa Smurf?" Oracle added. "I don't know, little ones. With each test showing no results, our chances look slim," Papa Smurf answered. Saviour began to cry, but Hero reassured her that Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette would find a way to cure the infected Smurfs. "Is there anything else we can smurf, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "Not right now, Hero!" Papa Smurf answered. "Right now I have to feed the fly. I'll smurf him this tuberose flower!" he said as he placed the flower into the container the purple fly was in. The fly soon sniffed the flower, causing it to sneeze and turn blue. "SMURF-REKA! It turned blue! That's the cure! It's tuberose pollen!" Papa Smurf said, sounding excited. "Quickly, Smurfs! Gather all the tuberoses! I also need some bellows! Get smurfing!" Papa Smurf said, as the Smurfs ran out the laboratory and off in to the forest to gather the tuberose flowers. "Thank smurfness we've finally managed to smurf the cure," Mother Smurfette said. "I know, my dear Nine," Papa Smurf said. "Let's just smurf the flowers before we become infected." Snappy, Natural, and Slouchy were the last Smurfs to leave the laboratory. "Thank smurfness that Papa Smurf has finally managed to smurf the cure," Natural said, sounding relieved that the cure was finally found. "Yeah! About smurfing time!" Snappy added. "When we do smurf round to curing the other Smurfs, I'll be smurfing a game out of it." "You smurf everything into a game, Snap," Slouchy said calmly. "Well, why can't I?" Snappy asked. "What's the point of life if we can smurf fun in the things we smurf?" "We can smurf fun in the things we do," Natural said. "But there are situations that are just not meant to be fun. Like the feeling of becoming extinct." "We won't become extinct," Snappy said. "I can smurf you that." ... Out in the forest, as the Smurfs were looking for the tuberose flowers, Papa Smurf was the only Smurf armed with a bellows full of tuberose pollen, and suddenly, purple Lazy jumped out from a nearby bush. "GNAP!" he said. "Smurf away!" Athena shouted. "I smurf from nothing!" Fergus said as he stood his ground. "Look out, Jonathan!" Mother Smurfette screamed. "Look out, Pappy Smurf!" Sassette also screamed. Papa Smurf and Fergus stood their ground and as soon as Lazy was close enough, Papa Smurf sprayed him with the pollen. "AAATASMURF!!" Lazy sneezed, and soon he was blue again, delighting the other Smurfs. "Hurray!" Hero said. "Uncle Lazy's blue again!" Saviour said. "We've succeeded!" Papa Smurf said. Lazy was curious as to why his fellow Smurfs were cheering. "What smurfed to me?" he asked. "You're cured from your infection, laddie," Fergus answered him. "Now, we must smurf lots of tuberoses to be able to cure all the purple ones! Move out! Get to smurf!" Papa Smurf ordered, and soon all the Smurfs were busy gathering the tuberose flowers. "Very good! Smurf them over there!" Papa Smurf said, and eventually they had enough tuberoses to cure all the infected Smurfs. "Okay! Now we have enough! Let's return quickly and smurf the pollen!" Papa Smurf said. "Is everyone here?" "I'm pretty sure they are," Mother Smurfette answered. "No! There's one missing. He's...," Jokey said before they heard the sound of another Smurf becoming infected. "It's okay! We're all here!" Jokey said. "Just in time! There's only a few of us left!" Papa Smurf thought to himself. "I just hope we smurf enough pollen to cure all the Smurfs, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette whispered. "Don't worry, Janine," Papa Smurf whispered back. "I'm sure we smurf enough to smurf the job." ... But alas, at the same time, purple Hefty had snuck back into the village, acquired a canister of blue paint from Painter's studio and painted himself blue to disguise himself as a regular Smurf. "GNAP!" he sniggered. He could soon hear Papa Smurf talking to the remaining Smurfs in his laboratory. "There! The pollen is ready!" Papa Smurf said. "When you no longer have any in your bellows, smurf some more from this jar!" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said. "Yes, Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Oracle added. "PAPA SMURF!" Smurfette shouted. "What's going on, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked. "THE PURPLE SMURFS!! THEY'RE COMING!" she shouted. The Smurfs looked out into the forest and seen an enormous horde of purple Smurfs heading their way. "Quick! The bellows!" Papa Smurf said, and soon the Smurfs were armed with bellows and were preparing to fire, while purple Hefty sniggered and hopped closely behind them. "Careful" Here they come!" Papa Smurf said. "GNAP!, GNAP!, GNAP!" the purple Smurfs shouted as they approached. "Bellows ready!" Papa Smurf said. "GNAP! GNAP! GNAP!" the purple Smurfs said. "AIM!" Papa Smurf said again. "Time to smurf some fun!" Snappy sniggered. "GNAP! GNAP! GNAP!" the purple Smurfs said again. "FIRE!" Papa Smurf ordered, and soon all the Smurfs fired their bellows at the purple Smurfs. Clumsy was the first to be cured, but was immediately turned back into a purple Smurf. "Courage! Keep smurfing! keep smurfing!" Papa Smurf said, but his little Smurfs were unaware that fake Hefty has slipped in amongst them. "GNAP!" Hefty said as he bit Vanity on the tail. "OWWW! But... but that wasn't a... that's a bl... blob... Glub?" he said, before he became a purple Smurf. Then a purple Smurf spotted Hefty and immediately bit him on the tail thinking he wasn't infected. "GNAP! GNAP! GNAP!" Hefty shouted, holding his tail. He soon noticed his partner, Nicola, firing into the crowd, completely oblivious. He snuck over to her and bit her on the tail. "OWWW!" Nicola yelled, before she noticed who bit her. "Hefty... how could... Glub... Glob," she said before she became a purple Smurf. Saviour was busy firing her bellow when she noticed her infected mother approaching her. "Mama Smurf?" she said in shock, causing her to freeze in place. Hero noticed his daughter was in trouble and he rushed to her rescue. Just as Wonder was about to bite, Hero picked her up, turned round, resulting in him getting bitten instead. "OWWW!" he shouted. "Saviour... help Oracle, Grandpa Smurf and Grandma... Glub... Glob," he said to her before he became a purple Smurf. "PAPA SMURF! NO!" Saviour yelled. "Don't give up, Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said as he continued to spray the pollen. He quickly noticed that Mother Smurfette was surrounded by a group of purple Smurfs. "Oh no! Janine!" Papa Smurf said in shock as he barged his way through the group in order to protect his partner. "Don't worry, I won't let you get infected." "Thank you, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette said sounding relieved. But just as they were about to prepare themselves, purple Nicola managed to get a surprise bite on Mother Smurfette's tail. "OWWW!" Mother Smurfette screamed, catching Papa Smurf by surprise. "Oh no, Janine!" Papa Smurf said. "Jonathan... I love... Glub... Glob...," Mother Smurfette said before she became a purple Smurf. "NO, JANINE!" Papa Smurf shouted. Meanwhile, the adult Smurflings were busy trying hard to defend themselves from the purple onslaught, but Snappy seemed to be having too much fun. "Come on, you purple freaks!" Snappy laughed. "Is that all you can smurf?" "Now's not the time to laugh, Snap," Natural said whilst defending himself. "We have to smurf for our lives." Snappy didn't respond, as he seemed to be having too much fun. Slouchy meanwhile didn't notice that Sassette was already infected and had snuck up behind him and bit him on the tail. "OW!" Slouchy shouted before he became a purple Smurf, then he turned round and bit Natural on the tail. "OW!" Natural shouted, catching Snappy by surprise. Natural and Slouchy tried to outnumber Snappy, but he whacked them in the face with his bellows. "Not this time!" Snappy said, before Nicola approached and knocked him to the ground using her strength. He fought with all his might to keep her off, but Sassette used this chance of distraction to approach him and pounce when he was unguarded. Snappy then used all the strength he could muster to force Nicola off of him, but as he was getting back to his feet, Sassette used this chance to pounce and bite him on the tail. "OW!" Snappy shouted. "This isn't fair!" he said before he became a purple Smurf. The purple Smurfs continued their attack, as the ones who were cured were immediately bitten and turned purple again, and finally there were only three Smurfs left. "Papa Smurf! My bellows is empty!" Oracle called out. "Grandpa Smurf, we're the only ones left!" Saviour said. "And I'm out of pollen!" "Me too! Quick, the both of you, to the lab! The pollen in reserve!" Papa Smurf said as he, Oracle, and Saviour ran for the laboratory. Purple Hefty managed to get to the lab before them, and as soon as they got through the door, he pounced. "GNAP!" he said. Saviour swung her bellow at him, hitting him right on the chin. "What the? but... Uncle Hefty's blue!" she said. "How can that be?" Oracle asked. "A fake blue!" Papa Smurf said. Hefty picked up a nearby stool and threw it at them, but it hut a nearby candle, causing it to land at some nearby curtains. Papa Smurf then smacked his bellow on Hefty's head. "Whew! He nearly smurfed me! Quick, the pollen!" he said, but he could soon see the entire lab was on beginning to go up in flames. "But... but it's smurfing!" Papa Smurf said. This distracted him long enough for Hefty to bite him. "OWWW! We're doomed! It's all over! Saviour, Oracle, run... Glub... Glob," Papa Smurf said before he became a purple smurf. "But, Grandpa Smurf...," Saviour said as she noticed the fire was spreading to the jar of pollen, so she pushed Papa Smurf away, brought Oracle close to her, and used her energy to create a shield to protect them, and suddenly there was a loud explosion. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Attack of the Purple Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles